


We're Having Fun Right

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flirty Dean, Sad Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Dean has no idea that reader likes him. She breaks a little more every time he gets all flirty with women in bars until it finally gets too much.
Kudos: 4





	We're Having Fun Right

"Are you serious?" Sam laughed as Dean simply wiggled his eyebrows in response. "You're the worst" Sam shot back as Dean turned to leave the bar in pursuit of the busty brunette by the pool table. Trying your best to ignore it all you downed another shot and waved the barkeep over for another.

Feeling Sam watching you, you turned to face him "what?"

"Nothing" Sam shot back before rethinking the answer with a sigh "I just... are you alright? We can leave if you want".

"Why would I wanna leave?" you asked as you tossed back the next shot that had been placed in front of you "we're having fun right?" Sam didn't reply but you did catch the look of worry that he shot your way before shaking his head and taking a swig of his own drink.

Irritatingly though, the bar had a mirrored wall which you couldn't help but notice Dean and the woman he was talking to in. He whispered something in her ear and she placed her hand on his arm as she laughed in response. Gritting your teeth in annoyance you stood up and made your way for the toilets at the other side of the bar. 

Before you could enter the toilets though an obviously drunk man stepped in front of you and tried to give you a grin that looked more like a leer. "Can I get you a drink sugar?"

"I'm good" you moved to step around him but he moved to stay in your path.

"Come on baby, I'll give you a good time" he stroked his hand up your arm and you felt a shudder of revulsion go down your spine. You were already in a bad mood and this pushed you over the edge. Grabbing the mans arm you spun it around his back and pinned him against the wall, pulling his arm further up and getting a cry of pain in response. 

"You bitch, leave him alone" his friend rushed over to try and pull you away. As soon as he laid hands on your shoulder though you spun around and punched him in the nose, feeling it crack beneath your blow. 

"Hey!" the barkeep called over to you as he motioned for the bouncer to deal with you "no fighting!"

"Time for you to leave" said bouncer grabbed your arm and you thought better than fighting his grip. You sighed before allowing the guy to pull you away from the two men, both of whom were watching you with angry glares. Sam was already standing and placing money down on the bar as you were escorted past him and as you looked at Dean you saw him shaking his head at you. 

The bouncer released your arm once you were outside and told you to be on your way. Scoffing at him, you pulled your jacket closer around yourself before heading in the direction of the motel you were staying at. You didn't have the energy to deal with Sam and Dean so you took on a quick pace to put as much distance between you as possible. 

Still, in under a minute you heard the footsteps closing in behind you. "Y/n, what the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled as he fell into step beside you.

"Leave me alone Dean" you snapped "go back to that skank".

You didn't even spare him a glance as you sped up your pace in an attempt to lose him. "What's wrong with you?" Dean asked "why are you being such a bitch lately?"

"Yeah, I'm a bitch so why don't you leave me alone" you ignored the part of you that said you were being unreasonable.

"Would you just stop a minute" Dean grabbed your arm. Without meaning to, you snatched your arm back and pushed him away from you quite forcefully. "Seriously! What the hell" Dean was glaring at you now. 

Sam caught up with you as you stood across from Dean "Y/n-" he started.

"Don't bother Sam" Dean cut him off "she want's to be left alone then fine" after shooting you one last look he turned away and started back in the direction of the bar. Gritting your teeth to fight back the emotions that were clawing at your chest. 

"You really should talk to him Y/n" Sam spoke softly "you can't keep on like this". You knew that he was telling the truth and felt tears starting to well in your eyes. 

Turning your back to him so that he wouldn't see you started to walk again "go back to the bar Sam". You picked up your pace and felt relief wash over you when you didn't hear Sam following you. Desperate to get back to the motel so that you could hide away from everyone you had to fight the urge to run. 5 minutes later and you were slamming the door to your room shut behind you and letting out a deep breath.

"Idiot" you scolded yourself before punching the picture frame on the wall in anger. Glass fell to the floor with a crash and you felt a tear roll down your cheek. "So stupid" you growled out at yourself before deciding in that moment that Sam was right. You couldn't go on like this. 

You grabbed your duffel and threw in the few things you had in a rush, shoving them inside. In doing so you realised that your knuckles were bleeding from the glass. Letting out a sigh, you grabbed the first aid kit from your bag and yanked out a bandage before haphazardly wrapping it around your hand. The kit was quickly thrown back into the bag and you were out the door soon after.

\-----

Dean had found the woman speaking with some other guy when he'd returned to the bar and he'd spent a further hour at the bar drinking with Sam before deciding to call it a night. He'd fell onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up to the sound of the shower and sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face. Swinging his legs out of the bed he grabbed fresh clothes from his duffel and did his best to wake himself up for the day. Sam was out of the shower 5 minutes later and Dean quickly headed into the bathroom and cleaned himself up.

"Guess we better go wake little miss sunshine" Dean grumbled as he left the bathroom.

"Go easy on her" Sam stood up for Y/n "she's got her reasons".

"Oh yeah" Dean scoffed "and what are they Sam?" Upon Sam's lack of response Dean scoffed once more "exactly". The two of them packed their bags and did a final sweep of the room before heading out to fetch Y/n. Sam knocked on the door and called your name but they got no response. After Dean's second -louder- knock and shout there was still no response and they started to worry.

Checking that there was nobody around, they picked the lock on the door and slipped inside. As Dean entered the room he felt a crunch under his shoe. Flicking on the light, he looked down to find broken glass with small bits of blood around some of the edges. "Sammy" he called to his brother as he looked from the broken glass to the rest of the room. 

As far as they could tell, you'd left on your own rather than being taken. The best they could figure was that the blood on the glass was due to you punching the photo on the wall. "What the hell?" Dean asked aloud "she's left? Why?" Dean couldn't understand what why you'd leave without so much as a goodbye. 

When he turned to look at Sam, he found that he was looking at the ground and clearly hiding something. "What are you not telling me Sam?"

Sam looked up at him and sighed before answering "she's been sad lately because... it's to do with..." he sighed and shook his head "look, she likes you dude. Every time you went off with some woman it broke her a little more. I tried to get her to talk to you but she wouldn't".

Dean stood with his mouth open as he listened to what Sam was saying "wait, what? She like's me? And you knew? Why didn't you say something man?"

"It wasn't my place to" Sam defended.

"Well if you had she might still be here" Dean spoke without thinking.

"Really!" Sam's eyebrows rose "you're gonna blame me? You're the one who jumped from woman to woman without even noticing Y/n".

"I didn't know she liked me that way!" Dean shouted back. 

"Maybe if you paid a little more attention!" Sam responded.

The brothers glared at each other for a moment longer before Dean relented. "This is stupid. Let's just go and find her and sort all this out". Sam stood firm a moment longer before nodding and heading out of the door.


End file.
